Chen Xiangshan
Chen Xiangshan (陳 祥山) is the Special Ops Captain of the Great Asian Union who participated during the operation to attack the Kantō Branch of the Japanese Magic Association during the Thesis Competition of 2095. His current rank is Colonel. Appearance and Personality Background He first appears along with Lu Ganghu while coming through a well in Chinatown in Yokohama, Japan. He thanks Zhou Gongjin for his help. Volume 6 Chapter 1 He is seen in an abandoned building discussing, the infiltration of the Kantō Branch of the Japanese Magic Association, the whereabouts of the Magatama-Class Relic and if it can store Magic Sequences. They are unable to determine if the relic contains such magic. He orders that it be obtained no matter what. Then tells Ganghu to dispose of any interlopers. Volume 6, Chapter 3 He doesn't trust the members that Zhou rounded up, and then goes on to ask about the location of the relic. They aren't sure if it is in the hand of Shiba Tatsuya or still at Four Leaves Technology. He orders continued surveillance on Shiba Sayuri along with First High School|Magic Affiliated First High School. Back in Chinatown, Chen and Lu are seen having a conversation over the failure of Hirakawa Chiaki being tied back to them. Zhou assures him that there would be no information leaks. Volume 6, Chapter 5 He orders a cyber-attack on FLT, and then later on has it end while conversing with Ganghu whether or not Tatsuya would leave the relic in such an insecure place. He then emphasizes to Ganghu to kill Chiaki before Gongjin goes to visit her. Volume 6, Chapter 7 After Lu's return from his failed attempt on Chaiki's life he is told by Chen to kill Sekimoto Isao. Once again in Chinatown, Chen asks Zhou for help in freeing the captured Lu, but Gongjin tells him where he would be transferred if Chinatown is left unharmed. He is later seen giving various orders to his subordinates to quietly approach the Japanese Magic Association. Volume 7, Chapter 12 Xiangshan along with Lu Ganghu were captured during the Yokohama Incident and were imprisoned as wartime criminals who carried out illegal acts of destruction. They were released as prisoners of war when the establishment of a peace treaty between Japan and the Great Asian Union was reached. Volume 20, Chapter 2 He is last seen entering the Kantō Branch of the Japanese Magic Association using the ancient magic Ghost Walker to enter without being detected. He then uses the Golden Electron Silkworms magic to bypass the doors locking mechanism. However, he encounters Shiba Miyuki who previously received a warning from Tatsuya to "watch the vectors". She captures him by using Niflheim to temporarily freeze him. Magical Abilities ➨ Ghost Walker Ghost Walker was a magic that selected positions based on fortune. Still, much like how Ninjutsu was seen as solely a physical attribute despite its nature as a high class ability, the Ancient Magic — Ghost Walker also had a side of its own. It was a magic that manipulated the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic could redirect other people's attention to the desired location. People with their vectors scrambled would never locate the target. Much like someone who intended to walk straight forward but was actually walking in circles, or maybe seeing a carriage plainly in walking distance but never able to catch up. Ghost Walker was a specialized branch of mental interference magic. Unrestricted by physical parameters, consciously manipulating the target's direction was the basics of Ghost Walker. ➨ Gold Electron Silkworms Golden Electron Silkworms pass across connections to invade electronic devices. It's a magic that disables precision weaponry. The silkworms don't rewrite the process itself. Instead, they interfere with the output signal and may even alter the signal. This delays the spell activation by hampering the electronic mechanism without triggering the OS or anti-virus programs. Prior to identifying the Golden Electron Silkworms, Japanese forces suffered terribly under its effects. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Great Asian Union Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:Ancient Magic User